This invention relates to a deflector designed for mounting on the hood of a vehicle to deflect windshield-blockable material away from the windshield.
In many areas of the country, windshield protecting devices are utilized to prevent insects from blocking the windshield of vehicles. A screen or transparent plastic shield can be fixed in an upright position on the hood to intercept insects and also to help create an updraft of air so that the air currents and insects therein are deflected over the windshield. However, such devices are less than satisfactory. The deflectors must be removed prior to washing a vehicle in carwashes which employ a rotating brush that moves over the hood and roof of the vehicle. In addition, the bug-caked deflectors are unsightly and can interfere with vision of the driver. Even when an upstanding deflector is clean, it greatly detracts from the appearance of the vehicle. A deflector for deflecting bugs and dust from the windshield of a vehicle, which is automatically stored when the vehicle is stopped or moving at low speeds, would be of considerable value in those parts of the country where deflectors are useful.